Pikmin: Shadows of the Future
Pikmin: Shadows of the Future is a fanon game exclusive to the Wii console and also Pikspore's sequel. Taking place three years after the events of Pikspore, Captain Olimar returns to the Pikmin Planet and lands in a different region of the planet, a harsh place quite different from the region in Pikspore. As he ventures across the planet, he discovers the mysterious Z Syndicate and their villainous plot. Areas Windswept Dunes *Iron Tunnel *Dusty Depths *Concrete Labyrinth *Smog Chamber Emerald Plains *Ivory Cavern *Hidden Prairie *Sediment Kiln *Hole of Claws Boulder Canyon *Gemstone Realm *Fuchsia Grotto *Maze of Angles *Basalt Works Autumn Woods *Leafy Heights *Voltage Tower *Gusty Treeway *Wooden Barracks Rainstorm Cove *Fertile Glade *Murky Abyss *Dark Sea *Sunken Citadel Unforgiving Tundra *Icicle Outlook *Crystal Cavern *Muddy Dungeon *Ruler's Temple Dumping Grounds *Scorched Garden *Metallic Lab *Toxic Lake *Construction Site *Aerial Portal Ominous Dimension *Battle Cave *Starlight Tunnel Pikmin *Red Pikmin: immune to fire, slightly stronger than other Pikmin *White Pikmin: fast, immune to poison, detects hidden objects, poisons enemies when eaten *Yellow Pikmin: immune to electricity, can be thrown higher *Purple Pikmin: slow, strong, stuns enemies, cannot be blown away by wind *Orange Pikmin: slow, carries bomb-rocks *Black Pikmin: is not immobilized by sticky mud *Blue Pikmin: cannot drown, saves drowning Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin: cannot be frozen, cannot drown *Green Pikmin: immune to acid *Bulbmin: immune to everything (save explosions) but cannot be taken above ground Creatures See Pikmin: Shadows of the Future/ Enemies Gameplay Modes The gameplay modes here are more or less the same as Pikspore's, though there are a few changes. Easy Mode Enemies have less health and are slower, the Pluckaphone upgrade is available from the start, Pikmin seeds become flowers faster, days are longer and captains are immune to damage. Hard Mode The gameplay is similar to the first Pikmin game, only without the time limit. Days are shorter, and many upgrades do not exist. Pikmin take longer to respond to the whistle, and the enemies are faster with more health. Nectar is much rarer as well and there are no sprays. Swarming is the most effective tactic, unlike easy and normal modes. You automatically get the good ending for completing this. Classic Challenge The goal is to grow as many Pikmin as you can in one day. Enemy sets are customizable, and you can start in any of the difficulty settings. Key Challenge The goal is to find the key and bring it back to the Research Pod within a set time limit and Pikmin amount. You can start in one of the official area's caves, or go through new ones. Completing a level without losing Pikmin gets you a Pink Flower Bonus. Treasure Challenge The goal is similar to Key Challenge, except you have to get all the treasure in the cave. The hole to the next sublevel will not open until you get all the treasure in that sublevel. Note that there is no time limit, unlike Key Challenge. You can start in any of the difficulty settings. You can start in one of the official area's caves, or go through new ones. Boss Run A simple mode unlocked when you complete the game, the goal is to beat all the bosses in the game. You start with 15 of each Pikmin type, except for Purple Pikmin, you get 10 of those, totaling your Pikmin count to 130. (the 100 pikmin limit is disabled in the boss run!) Try to save as many Pikmin as possible, because you won't get any more. Following this sublevel are several more, each containing one of the game's bosses. Cave Creator You unlock this when you get a certain treasure. You get to build your own cave levels and share them with other people.